Until you came along
by cr3zygurl07
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew...the four closest friends...aka- the Marauders...I , Jamie-Lynn Potter twin sister to James, girl friend of Sirius, Lil’ sis to Remus and ... FULL SUMARRY INSIDE ! PLZ REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew...the four closest friends...aka- the Marauders...I , Jamie-Lynn Potter twin sister to James, girl friend of Sirius, Lil' sis to Remus and um friend to peter... Follow my story, as I go thru breaks and heart aches, pregnancies, teenage crises,etc [ good thing everything's not about me,ey? ]..With the four Marauders and my best friend's, In until you came along...  
**

**Genre - General/humour/romance/hurt/fluff**

**A/N - It might seem incomplete at first coz everything seems jumped and stuff, but I'll put in some flash backs explaining sum in my future chapter...so, hope you like it =D!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Intro...First day of Christmas!

Riley's P.O.V

"The first day of Christmas my true love came to meeee" Sirius started singing...umm screeching at the top of his voice

"Shut up" I muttered as we made our way to the great hall for breakfast

"Ooooh someone's cranky! Come on Jamie, Have some Christmas spirit" he said and smiled brightly at me

At other times, I would have aw-ed at him but for some reason I wasn't in the mood so I ignored him when I heard Remus who was on my right mutter "Christmas isn't till a month, padfoot"

"So? Come on get your spirits up" Sirius said brightly then turned to me and said "Jamie, you'll sing with me right??Please??"

"No" I muttered

"Pweety pweety pweessssh??" he asked sounding like a 6 year old with his eyes wide and lips pouting

"Aarrgg, you know I can't stand that face "I said frustrated then said "fine"

Smiling to the fact knowing he defeated me, he kissed me on my lips softly brightening my mood instantly but then pulled back to my dismay and grabbed my hand and started skipping to breakfast singing "The first day of Christmas my true love came to me"

Giggling and laughing as we reach the great hall, we sat down on the Gryffyndor's table

Sirius started piling food on his plate while I stared at him, as Remus sat opposite me in a huff, grumbling something underneath his voice as he did so.

"That time of the month ey Remy?" I grinned while I picked up a toast

He growled at me

"Oi, don't do that to my girlfriend."Sirius said starring at him hard

Remus sighed and said, "You're right sorry Lynn"

I nodded smiling but then focused back on Sirius, as I sighed softly.

Sirius Stanton Black a.k.a Padfoot, he was the definition of "tall, dark, and handsome" with his towering height, muscular build of a beater, and shaggy black locks that hung over his misty grey eyes. He was also smart, loyal and every girl wanted him...and, my boyfriend for almost 6 months...

I know surprising right? Who would have thought Sirius Black the biggest player of Hogwarts still in a relationship? You're not alone there everyone was shocked to know we're still together...even me but I trust him enough not to break my heart!

Not that he'll even be alive if he does hehe coz you see the remaining two "Marauders" are very protective of me, and never really approved when Sirius and I got together. Well moony did,

Remus John Lupin-Remus, a.k.a Moony... who many girls like for his quiet, well-mannered personality. He was the matured and responsible one of the group, with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes that even though he was tired it was always smiling.

Remy was the only one who approved after some convincing from Sirius, James dint approve but he had a reason,

James Harold Potter-a.k.a Prongs...he has amazingly good looks and Quidditch body, with very messy jet-black hair! He was considered smart and sweet and loyal and had hazel eyes that melted any girl's insides...all except the one he wants -lily Evans who thinks he is an arrogant, big headed jerk who cares more about his looks and his ego than anything else and me coz that would be disgusting if I did

Oh coz well you see he's my brother, no scratch that, he's my twin brother and that's why he doesn't approve but lately he's been getting the hang of it...of me and Sirius being together I mean..We've been together for almost 6 months now and it kind of proved him wrong of Sirius hurting me...

Speaking of me -

My name is Jamie Lynn Potter but everyone calls me Jamie, moony is the only one that calls me Lynn for some reason...well I'm a typical potter, I have long jet black hair that stops exactly at my waist, my eyes are one of the different thing me and James have, my eyes as people say are stunning as blue sapphires. I love quidditch and I play chaser, but secretly I love to sing, so shhhhh no one knows about that except my BFF's!!!

"Jamie? Jamie?"

"Huh?" I said as I snapped my head upwards

"I know I'm hot babe, but, you have to eat something as we have to get to class in precisely 5 minutes...," said Sirius

Remus Snorted, while I muttered 'git' towards Sirius as I sipped some pumpkin juice.

Sirius looked at me in a hurt way that I felt bad so I kissed him and said, "I'm kidding babe, and yes I was looking at your 'hot' face."

He smirked, Remus groaned, I ate....

"You had to make his head bigger than it already is...,"Remus said pointedly at me

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and Remus raised his eyebrows and said "very mature, padfoot"

Sirius stuck his tongue out again

"Where's James?" I asked as I shooked my head at my 16-year-old boyfriend who acted six

"Wherever Lily is!" he said as he got up and pulled me up with him

"Heyy I'm not done." I whined in protest as I grabbed a roll before I was fully out of the great hall Remus right behind us

"Sorry love, but you have to get to class, or else you'll be late..."he smiled apologetically down at me as I'm an inch shorter that him

"Don't you me we?"I asked munching on the roll.

"Yea that...now hurry up, we have to save your brother's arse...," he said as we were reaching outside our transfiguration classroom

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused

All he answered was " 5...4...3...2...1..."

"POTTER"

I groaned as I heard Lily's voice echoing through the halls of Hogwarts.

"How did you know that?"I muttered as we made our way to the commotion in front of us.

He just grinned but said nothing

"I'm serious." I said as I looked up at him

"No you're not, you're lying, I'm Sirius...," he said laughing at his own joke

"Ha-ha very funny...NOT! Whatever this is not over...,"I said as I raised my eyebrows and went to the aid of James...and lily.

Who had my brother hanging upside down!

Oh dear.!!

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N- Well? What do you think? Ooooohhh tell me tell me * jumping up and down excitedly*...you see that cute box down there? Well it is curious as well *wink wink* so what are you waiting for? REVIEWW please =D I would really appreciate it!**

**P.S - I'm looking for a be-ta anyone interested? **

**P.P.S- *massive hugs* to those who r/r =D!!!**

**Lyxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - hey's, sigh's and oh dear's?!**

Jamie's P.O.V

"Arrg and here I am thinking he changed since he's been made head boy, arrgg I hate him soooo bloody much..."Lily muttered grumpily as she took a seat next to me

"Tssk tssk, what's this I hear? Innocent girl Evans swearing?" I ask in a supposedly surprised voice" If I dint know you better, I'd say someone's crushing on my brother," I added with my eyebrow wriggling suggestively

"Oh shut up and get lost."She snapped at me

I looked down hurt and said, "Fine I will"

"No, Jamie I don't mean that."She stuttered

But I acted as if I dint hear her and went to sit near Remus

"Hey" he said surprised

"Hey" I said grumpily

"Hey"said Sirius happily who sat down next to me and pecked me on the cheek

"HEY" said James annoyed as he stood behind me

But before he could say anything else I cut him off and said - "No James, I am not going to move."

"But that's my seat." he whined, then added "and why are you not sitting next to my Lily flower?"

"I don't see your name on it" I said then added lazily yet sarcastically"Oh nothing, just thought you would want to sit next to your so-called _flower_"

However, he dint seem to notice my tone, as his eyes quickly averted to Lily and lit up as he saw the empty seat next to her.

"On second thought, feel free to sit here whenever you like my adorable sister. "He said happily

"Or you could just sit on the other side of moony"i suggested only to be ignored once again as he skipped and sat next to Lily, who groaned in return.

"Hah, revenge rules."I smirked then felt bad at the exact same time as I saw my best friend in despair, I sighed.

I heard Remus sigh, followed by Sirius.

we all stared at each other, then bursted out laughing, then got shushed immediately by the glare professor McGonagall sternly sent us as she entered then said -

"Today, we are going to start the term by doing something simple I want to see if you all remember what we've done ever since first year..So in the next couple of weeks I will be testing your knowledge on everything...you all will be working in partners, and no Mr. Black ,I'm going to be the one assigning partners"

Earning a groan from every single Gryffindor and Raven claw present

"As I was saying I will be announcing your partner's next lesson, as for now I would appreciate, Mr. Potter if you paid attention as to what I am saying," she said

Everyone turned to look at my brother who was grinning as he said "sorry Minnie, do go on"

Everyone looked at professor McGonagall as he said this,

"Mr. Potter, that's would be Professor to you, as I was saying, I would appreciate if you copied notes down as it will help you for the following weeks.

"Ah, , how very nice of you to join us." said the professor, obviously annoyed to the countless disruptions and distractions

"Pardon me miss, I was with Professor Slug-horn," she said as she handed a note to the professor, then flashed us a smile

"Alright, please take a seat next to .In return, please fill up.," said the professor

At this, I saw Remus's head snap up at the mention of his name, and then blushed.

"Ooo, this could get interesting."I whispered to Sirius, who in return said

"whhaa?''

"Never mind." I muttered shaking my head at him as Loraine Rowsell took a seat next to Remus, then said hi to all of us as we started taking notes

"_This is my story! And only mine...Muuuhahhahaha...not that I'm conceited or anything like my brother....not that he's conceited." I added after an after thought  
"It's just that Lils got it stuck in my head." I scribbled down furiously on the scrap paper then added " **Black** stop reading what I'm writing and take notes."  
_

__

"I am not **stupid**, I can see you peeking."

"Fine fine you caught me but I could say the same to you," he whispered

"Nuh huh, you can't, coz numero uno- im not peeking at your paper as you have none, and numero dos TAH DAHH," I whispered back

"What's the like tah-dah part for? Isn't something like amazing supposed to happen?"He asked

"sometimes I ask myself if you're really a guy,coz like I mean like if you like looked at my parchment its has like all the notes in it, like yeaa.."I said half-mocking half laughing tone

"Uh-huh, if your questioning my sexuality, then why are you dating me?" He retorted

"Well, honestly? I couldn't say no sweetie, I felt too bad to reject you."

"Bullshiiittt."He said in a singsong voice then added - " we both know it's because you lurvee moi."

"Unfortunately I do...,"I muttered so softly to myself that I thought no one heard.

I was wrong!

" Oh Dear.." i muttered to myself stupidly

Sirius's head snapped up, as he stared at me intently surprised, mouth slightly a-gaped he said - "Y...You what?"

"Umm...I...umm..."I started when-

"**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**"

Phew saved by the bell...!

Or so I thought ...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n - welll that chappie 2 :) !!! I know its short and stuff,,,what do you think????? do tell me :)  
improvements?? idea's?? thoughts??? anything feel free to tell me :)

**P.S - Im Still looking for a be-ta...anyone??**


End file.
